Las Circunstancias PC Del Ex-Convicto Azulado Y La Guerrera Escarlata
by Sabastu
Summary: Las circunstancias Post-Canon Del Ex-Convicto Azulado y La Guerrera Escarlata. ¿Acaso ocupa una explicación el tema de este fic con ese título? xD Basado en la mini historia Jerza de Mashima de Twitter y Omakes. Colección de One Shots. [ Jerza ] [ Mashiverse ] [ OU ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? NwN/ Cap 02: Omake del tomo 2 de la secuela FT100YQ.
1. La Coincidencia En Las Aguas Termales

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Pues… ¿¡QUÉ ESPERABAN QUE HICIERA SI MASHIMA POSTEÓ ESE HERMOSO JERZA EN SU TWITTER!? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE IBA A ESCRIBIR ALGO Y COLOREAR LA MINI HISTORIA! 7v7)r Me morí de amor… además de que se me confirmó el headcanon que Erza borracha agresiva con Jellal se calma. xD ¡Que hermoso!

Aunque el fic lo pondré en completo es posible que más adelante agregue más aventuras de esta pareja, así como dice el cortísimo título que le puse. xD Erza colaborando con Crime Sorcière en misiones o Jellal colaborando con Fairy Tail. :D

Gracias, por leer. NwN/ Espero lo disfruten.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima a quien respeto y agradezco por crear a mi amada OTP.

PD: Esta historia puede verse como una continuación de mi otro One Shot basado en el final del manga: **"No Time. No Distance"**

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Diálogo.

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Las Circunstancias Post Canon Del Ex-Convicto Azulado Y La Guerrera Escarlata.**

 **.**

 **Circunstancia 1**

 **.**

 **La Coincidencia En Las Aguas Termales**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua lo relajase.

 _Necesitaba estar tranquilo para dar con la decisión correcta._

Después de todo llevaba más de medio año desde la última vez que vio a Erza Scarlet en persona, justamente esa noche en que le dijo que estaba dispuesto a vivir y que esa vida quería que fuese a su lado, esa noche en que abrazados se besaron y hablaron toda la noche y disfrutaron el amanecer antes de que él tuviese que partir con deberes de su gremio que aún formaba parte de sus responsabilidades en esa nueva vida, más aún siendo que la Reina les había asignado unos cuantas tareas extras dada su alta experiencia de lucha contra gremios oscuros.

 **―Más de medio año…**

Jellal soltó un largo suspiró y elevó su rostro al hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

Tal vez hubiese enloquecido con tanto tiempo alejado de ella si no hubiese sido por su voz a través de la lácrima de comunicación, porque, a pesar que no todos los días podía comunicarse con ella ya que su trabajo de cazar furtivamente magos oscuros no le permitía tal lujo, esas llamadas le llenaban de energía y de una sensación en el pecho que ahora no trataba de ahogar.

 _Ahora buscaba vivirla._

 **―Vivir…** ―sonrió al cielo y asintió para sí mismo, eso era, él había decidido eso y debía aprovechar la casualidad que se había presentado, no todos los días ocurría que su gremio independiente ―pero legal ante la Corona― coincidiese en alojamiento con el equipo más escandaloso del gremio más ruidoso del continente.

 _Fairy Tail._

Al principio, cuando escuchó a una de las encargadas del hotel decir que unos jóvenes magos muy alocados la estaban sacando de quicio, de inmediato pensó en el equipo de su peli-escarlata, pero lo desechó de inmediato porque él siempre buscaba alguna casualidad como esa en cualquier ciudad a la que llegaban, pero entonces, cuando otra encargada vino a decir que un mago de hielo y uno de fuego causaron un lio en el sauna, supo que no se equivocaba.

Ellos estaban ahí.

 _Erza, estaba allí._

Y en ese momento comenzó su disyuntiva.

¿Estaría bien ir a buscar a Erza?

 _¿No estaría interfiriendo con su descanso?_

 _¿Estaría ella molesta por la falta de comunicación de las últimas semanas?_

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Su lácrima había sido destruida por un ataque de un mago de tierra bastante veloz en sus hechizos, el ataque había sido una emboscada y no habría tenido problemas en evitarlo de no ser porque si él lo evitaba, el ataque caería sobre un niño inocente que venía en una caravana junto con ellos, además, para él el ataque no era gran problema, mas olvidó que la lácrima estaba en el lado de su capa de viaje que recibió el impacto.

 _Y hasta ahora no había podido avisarle a Erza._

 **―Tal vez hoy sea un buen momento para decirle** ―asintió para sí, el sonido de los grillos nocturnos le respondió y una deliciosa brisa nocturna que desacomodó su cabello le recordó la perfecta temperatura de las aguas termales en esa noche bellamente estrellada y totalmente despejada que invitaba a dar paseos largos y tranquilos para relajar el espíritu en solitario.

O, mejor aún…

 _¡ACOMPAÑADO!_

Jellal se levantó de pronto de su cómodo lugar con una idea clara en mente y con un plan ideado, iría a la habitación en donde el equipo de Erza se hospedaba y le pediría a ella que le acompañase a caminar un rato y entonces le explicaría lo sucedido, y lo más importante, estaría en su presencia.

 _Esa presencia que anhelaba desde que tuvo que partir el día que le confesó toda su verdad._

Decidido, el antiguo mago santo, el ex-convicto indultado y ahora hombre libre, salió de las aguas termales sintiendo gustoso la brisa fría envolver su desnudes, dándole vigor para ejecutar su plan con valor. El azulado tomó una toalla y la enrolló en cintura y bebió de la famosa agua energética del lugar recordando las pláticas de las encargadas, según su charla, Fairy Tail estaba en el ala este de la posada, totalmente opuesto a las habitaciones de su gremio ―Crime Sorcière― quienes se alojaban al lado oeste por decisión de Jellal quien quería comprobar si los atardeceres de esa zona del continente eran de un rojo tan vibrante como les habían dicho quienes les recomendaron la posada.

Y sí, había sido un rojo increíblemente vibrante, pero no tan vibrante como él que su pupila deseaba observar.

 **―Ala este…** ―Jellal terminó de beber, depositó la botella en el basurero de reciclables, se secó y se colocó el cómodo yukata de cortesía del lugar, luego se encaminó a su habitación a lavarse los dientes y hacer todo lo necesario para estar presentable para su Scarlet―. **Considerando que son magos de Fairy Tail no creo que necesite saber su habitación** ―le dijo a la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo―, **creo que será la más ruidosa** ―sonrió divertido y se enjuagó el dentífrico con el agua de su vaso rojo, asintió a su imagen en el espejo y a paso seguro se dirigió al ala este, no había dado ni dos pasos luego de pasar el pasadizo que conectaba ese ala con el resto de la posada, cuando unos gritos histéricos llamaron su atención, poniendo un poco de atención pudo notar que en medio de esos gritos histéricos que imploraban piedad también estaba entremezclada una risa casi maligna, el sonido de golpes, y la voz autoritaria de Erza.

 **―Erza…** ―preocupado de un posible ataque contra sus magos amigos y la mujer que amaba, Jellal aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la habitación fuente de los chillidos de desesperación, sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta de un tirón dispuesto a combatir contra lo que fuese.

Y entonces lo vio.

 _Una hermosa y brillante cascada del más hermoso cabello escarlata._

 **―¡Soy la reina, súbditos!** ―exclamó su peli-escarlata con la más dulce y musical de las carcajadas ―o al menos para él que era un hombre enamorado y no uno de los subyugados en el piso a quienes esa risa les helaba la espalda― **¡Cuando yo digo quiero más beb-** ―hipó y luego continuó con su discurso enarbolando un fajín de yukata como arma― **-ida, ustedes me dan más bebhip- bebida!** ―asintió con su cabeza y volvió a reír―. **Ahora, ¿alguien tiene algo que dehip decir? ¡HABLEN A AHORA O CALLEN PARA SIEMPRE!**

 **―¡NI LOCOS TE DAMOS MÁS!** ―se negó uno de los chicos a los que hasta ahora Jellal prestaba atención.

 **―¡ACASO CREES QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS!** ―reclamó el segundo.

 **―¡Ah, hip… síp! ¡Jejeje!** ―rió la mujer y sujetó de las piernas a uno de los hombres―. **Entonces paga por tu desobediencia** ―sin ningún problema, Titania lo elevó y comenzó a dar giros y más giros con él.

 _Y más gritos con esos giros fueron emitidos._

Los ojos de Jellal fueron cautivados por el escarlata de esa vibrante cabellera que giraba y giraba en el medio de habitación. El cabello bailaba alrededor de ella, arremolinándose un poco cuando bajaba la velocidad de los giros, deteniéndose con gracia y delicadeza en la espalda de la dueña cuando esta se detuvo de pronto para perseguir al otro hombre con el fajín, justo en ese momento pudo reconocer a esos hombres.

 _Los amigos de Erza._

Jellal sonrió.

Se había preocupado por los sonidos, pero ahora le era obvio que era simplemente miembros de Fairy Tail divirtiéndose y pasándola bien como solían hacer los magos de Fairy Tail en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

 _Sana, amigable e inocente diversión._

 **―E-erza… no pue-do…** ―Gray intentaba zafarse del agarre de Erza pero la joven parecía muy entretenida como para escucharlo, Gajeel pensó en detenerla, pero la larga y casi ardiente marca en su muslo hecha con el fajín de Gray le recordaba que él era un simple ser mortal y no podría con tal tarea.

 _De hecho, solo una cosa podía hacer._

Gajeel juntó sus manos en un plegaría para que Gray encontrase la paz a donde fuese que su alma ―que estaba por salirse de su cuerpo― terminase yéndose.

Después de todo:

 _¿Quién se atrevería a detener a la reina de las borrachas sádicas?_

 _¡NADIE!_

 **―Erza…** ―la voz de un tercero pronunciando el nombre de la borracha torturadora tensó a los dos azabaches quienes de inmediato extendieron el pésame a quien fuese que osó a hablarle a Titania en ese momento.

 _«Descansa en paz, amigo…»_ pensaron ambos orando por la paz del alma del posible difunto.

Por su parte, la mujer de cabellera escarlata sintió el toque en su hombro y volteó a ver a la persona que le había causado cosquillas en donde la tocó, con cara de pocos amigos lo enfrentó con el más hosco y temerario de sus―: **¿¡EHHM!?**

 **―Perdón por interrumpir su juego** ―el hombre le sonrió y Erza solo ocupó un pestañeó para que su vista nublada fuera cautivada por dulces ojos avellana que de inmediato aceleraron su corazón, y cuando la completa sonrisa del hombre fue captada por sus pupilas, la temible Titania sintió que sus rodillas temblaban―, **pero creo que tu amigo necesitaba respirar un poco.**

 **―Ahm… ehm…** ―la joven intentó decir algo pero el alcohol y la mortificación de haber sido vista de esa manera por _ÉL_ no se lo permitía―. **Je-e… yo-** ―Erza sintió su cara calentarse poco a poco mientras continuaba intentando decir algo coherente, pero en lugar de hablar solo lograba que su cara se calentase más y más al punto de sentir sus orejas arder y sus ojos aguarse, sus manos soltaron por completo a su víctima para jugar con sus dedos como una niña que había sido atrapada en una travesura; Gray, quien no desperdició la oportunidad de conservar la vida se arrastró hasta una distancia segura del hada ebria y violenta.

 _Salvado por un milagro._

 **―¡Vaya, vaya!** ―le dijo Jellal, sentándose frente a ella, palmeándole la cabeza con cariño y sonriéndole de manera deslumbrante―. **Ustedes sí que saben cómo festejar y divertirse…**

Una abochornada Erza se llevó una mano a su cabeza y sus labios por fin formularon algo coherente.

 _O eso pensó ella y su mente nublada con vapor etílico pero más que todo, atontada por la sonrisa de él._

 **―Te hee~** ―sonrió encantada cuando él amplió su sonrisa hasta formar un adorable hoyuelo y peinar con sus cariñosos dedos el cabello de su flequillo.

 _Que bien se sentía._

Ambos mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro, perdidos en su propio mundo.

 _Dejando a dos hombres mudos de asombro observándolos._

Gray movió poco a poco su cabeza hacia un lado y vio en Gajeel las mismas preguntas silenciosas:

 _¿Por qué ese hombre no está muerto?_

 _¿Por qué la reina de las borrachas sádicas parece de pronto tan dócil y dulce?_

 _¿¡DE VERDAD FUE ERZA LA EMISORA DE ESE ADORABLE Y BOBO: TE HEE!?_

 **―Lamento haberlos interrumpido** ―la voz del hombre los sacó de su estupor lleno de preguntas sin respuesta, de misterios sin resolver y de dudas existenciales ―ya que eran hombres y no entendían algo tan básico, aunque deberían, siendo que ellos también tenían a alguien así de especial en sus corazones―, **parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho.**

 _«¿¡Divertirnos!?»_

Gray y Gajeel volvieron a mirarse.

 **―Yo… sí…** ―contestó una muy sonrojada Erza que aún no entendían de dónde y cómo había surgido―, **estábamos… _jugando_ …**

― **Sí, se notaba que era entretenido** ―contestó él en tanto los dos azabaches se preguntaban que concepción de _"diversión" "entretención"_ y _"juego"_ más retorcida tenían esos dos―. **Yo, bueno…** ―Jellal se desacomodó el cabello y trató de controlar el sonido errático de su corazón para hacerle su petición, pero la hermosa sonrisa de ella y sus suaves mejillas sonrojadas no le permitían centrarse, mucho menos cuando ella se inclinó hacia él y con su mano aún en su suave cabello, colocó su cabeza en su pecho como si buscara refugio.

 _Refugió en él._

Jellal parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que ella se había tensado al no recibir respuesta, y cuando Erza hizo a retirarse, él por fin salió de su estupor, dispuesto a envolverla con sus brazos como siempre soñaba y deseaba, su brazo comenzó a envolver su cintura, su cabeza comenzó a bajar hasta la de ella, y entonces la puerta se abrió…

 **―Chicos, ¿ustedes han visto a... Amh…ohm-?** ―la pequeña Wendy se les quedó viendo con mejillas sonrojadas y luego casi paralizada movió su boca pero sin que ninguna palabra saliese, Erza se separó de él apenada y él solo atinó a congelarse, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Erza y su mano en su cabeza, sintiendo su suave cabello escarlata. Jellal abrió la boca de la misma balbuceante manera que las dos mujeres al recordar que no estaban solas, y además, que la pequeña Wendy estaba allí presenciando su obvio _flirteo_.

 _Bueno, más que flirteo._

 **―Y-yo…** ―continuó la pequeña―, creo que iré a Charle a la habitación de las chicas… ―sin más cerró la puerta con la cara totalmente roja mientras Erza asentía aún sin poder hablar.

De seguro Erza se sentía avergonzada con sus compañeros por su causa.

 _Eso pensó su mártir mente._

Jellal decidió no actuar más egoístamente.

― **Qu-quería hablar contigo, pero tal vez deba volver luego, no quiero interrumpir más su juego…** ―Jellal se comenzó a levantar con lentitud.

 _En cámara lenta fue como lo vieron los otros tres presentes en la habitación._

 **―N-n…** ―comenzó Erza estirando su mano para tomar la de él y evitar que se marchase.

 **―¡NOOOOOOOO!** ―gritaron los otros dos al ver que el repentino salvador de su integridad física estaba por irse dejando a la reina de las borrachas sádicas con ellos, más rápido que un combate por sus vidas llegaron hasta donde estaban los otros dos magos, ayudaron a ambos a ponerse de pie y con un paso aún más veloz, los encaminaron fuera de la habitación―. **¡DIVIÉRTANSE!** ―dijeron en coro cerrando la puerta deslizable con un sonido seco que hizo eco en todo el pasillo.

 _Aunque no tanto como el suspiro de alivio que dieron ellos._

Pero bueno, al final ellos habían cometido un error bien tonto al retar a Erza a un concurso de bebidas para distraerla cuando comenzó a preguntarles el por qué no estaban con Juvia y Levy.

 _De cierta manera lo que habían pasado, se lo merecían y se lo habían ganado._

Gajeel y Gray se miraron, asintieron con sus cabezas y salieron de la habitación por la puerta trasera que daba a los jardines que intercomunicaban las otras habitaciones.

 _La noche aún era joven._

Por su parte, la pareja expulsada, seguía mirando la puerta cerrada.

 **―¿Qu-qué fue eso?** ―Jellal miró la puerta extrañado, por alguna razón esos dos parecían no tenerle resentimiento por haber interrumpido su diversión―. **Tus amigos son personas muy amables…** ―dijo totalmente convencido de que cada mago en Fairy Tail era rápido para perdonar, además de poseer un corazón de oro.

 **―La verdad son buenos chicos** ―contestó Erza igual de extrañada por el comportamiento de Gray y Gajeel, pero al darse cuenta que ahora estaba a solas con Jellal no pudo evitar volver a ponerse nerviosa, sin embargo no se dejó dominar de nuevo por sus nervios y apretando los puños habló―. **Yo, me alegro de verte de nuevo, Jellal…**

Listo, lo había dicho.

 _Y no, eso no le había quitado los nervios._

Tal vez porque aún faltaba que él respondiese.

 **―Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, _Scarlet_** ―le sonrió con dulzura enredando uno de sus dedos en una de las largas hebras de su cabello―, **de verdad quería verte** ―su mano se deslizó de su cabello y acarició sin permiso la piel de una de esas mejillas casi tan rojas como las fresas que sabía Erza amaba, y cuando ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, Jellal se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo, y por eso fue que tuvo el valor de inclinarse hacia ella, ladear su cabeza y fijar como meta y objetivo los dulces labios rosa de la hermosa peli-escarlata frente a él.

 _Para besarla de nuevo como hacía tiempo no hacía._

 **―HIP…** ―hipó con fuerza la mujer en el momento en que sus labios estaban por rozarse, apenada dio un paso atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca―. **Yo… hip… lo sienhip… ¡Lo sientohip!** ―horrorizada de vergüenza dio dos pasos más hacia atrás pero entonces se mareó y terminó chocando su cabeza con algo firme y cálido.

 _El pecho de Jellal._

 **―No te preocupes** ―la tranquilizó peinando su cabello―, **es una de las consecuencias de las masivas formas de celebración de Fairy Tail ¿No?**

Erza rió y asintió contra su pecho.

La verdad era que el mareo ya había pasado pero estaba muy cómoda ahí y no tenía ganas de moverse.

 _Llevaba tantos meses lejos de él._

 **―¿Crime Sorcière también está aquí?**

 **―Lo está, bueno, lo estamos.**

 **―¿Cuándo llegaron?**

 **―Hoy, poco antes del atardecer, ¿ustedes?**

 **―Ayer** ―sonrió e inhaló hondo de la esencia varonil de él, cuando Jellal la rodeó con sus brazos, a pesar de que ese tipo de cercanía solo la habían tenido una vez desde el indulto real del azulado, se sentía tan natural entre ellos que su corazón se tranquilizó―. **Decidimos tomar un descanso de la misión.**

 **―Ya veo, ¿fue exitosa? ¿Tuvieron algún problema? Nosotros también acabamos de terminar una misión.**

 **―No, todo salió bien, terminábamos más rápido de lo esperado** ―sonrió orgullosa de su equipo―. **¿Y la de ustedes? ¿Fue peligrosa? ¿Salieron lastimados?** ―preocupada elevó su mirada a él y Jellal negó con una sonrisa.

 **―No lo fue, solo teníamos que escoltar una caravana. Había que encontrar a un gremio oscuro que se especializaba en atacar viajantes por la zona norte de esta ciudad, fue un trabajo rápido y unos ancianos que viajaban con nosotros nos recomendaron este lugar** ―soltó una risilla―, **Sorano y Macbeth no pararon de molestar hasta que acepté el quedarnos aquí.**

 **―Dales las gracias por mí cuando los veas** ―dijo divertida y agradecida―. **Quería verte, y… hablar contigo y… hacer esto…** ―sincera expresó su sentir, rodeando a Jellal con sus brazos para ponerse puntillas y besar con cariño su mejilla tatuada, él no se contuvo ante la ternura de su acción, por lo que la acercó más a él y se inclinó a besar su frente.

 **―Yo también quería estar _así_ contigo **―confesó con color en su rostro―. **Tenía planeado ir a Fiore luego de nuestra siguiente misión** ―soltó un suspiro―, **porque** **además de querer verte, tenía que decirte que mi lácrima fue destruida, por eso no he podido llamarte** ―le observó apenado―. **Lo siento…**

 **―No te disculpes** ―Erza apretó su abrazo―. **Mi equipo y mi gremio más que ningún otro entienden el concepto de cosas rompiéndose en media misión.**

Jellal no pudo evitar reír.

 _Eso era muy cierto, nadie mejor que Fairy Tail para entender ese concepto._

 **―Sawyer conseguirá una nueva mañana, y ya que estás aquí, podremos enlazarlas de una vez, bueno, si planean quedarse por más tiempo.**

 **―Suena bien, y no te preocupes, yo decido el momento de…** ―su respuesta fue interrumpida por un largo bostezo que ocultó contra la suave yukata del azulado― **partida… Lo siento…**

 **―Debes de estar muy cansada** ―le miró con cariño―. **Ven, vamos. Te llevó a tu habitación. ¿O es esta de la que salimos?** ―señaló la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

 **―No** ―negó con la cabeza―, **esta vez tengo habitación aparte, los chicos no dejan dormir con su escándalo…** ―dijo con voz de regaño―. **Además arman peleas a cada rato.**

 **―¿Solo los chicos?** ―Jellal alzó una ceja divertido―. **¿Solo ellos arman peleas?** ―Erza se puso roja, se separó de él, se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho e infló las mejillas negándose a dar más declaraciones haciendo reír a Jellal otra vez.

 _Erza siempre lo llenaba de alegría._

 **―¿Vamos?** ―le extendió su mano a ella, y Erza, a pesar de su puchero, la tomó―. **Entonces…** ―con una sonrisa traviesa el azulado se agachó un poco para poder alzar a Erza en sus brazos.

 **―¿¡Q-Qué ha-haces!?** ―nerviosa por el movimiento de él, preguntó. Este Jellal libre que se expresaba con sinceridad era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba a pesar de sus largas conversaciones llenas de dulces palabras, anhelos compartidos y confesiones honestas vía lácrima, pero en definitiva, le gustaba esa forma de ser que comenzaba a liberarse en él.

 **―Por si te vuelves a marear** ―le contestó con una terriblemente coqueta sonrisa ladeada―, **ya que en este momento soy el único sobrio a tu alrededor, es mi deber el cuidarte** ―Erza estuvo por debatir, pero al final no lo hizo.

 _¿Cómo debatir contra algo que la hacía sentir tan bien?_

El camino a la habitación fue más largo de lo debido a causa del lento paso que prefirió usar el azulado, pero más corto de lo que los dos hubiesen preferido. Erza abrió la puerta corrediza dejando entrever la luz de luna menguante de los jardines que se podían ver desde la puerta trasera de la habitación.

 **―Olvidé cerrarla** ―le comentó apenada por su descuido.

 **―No te culpo, tiene una hermosa vista a los jardines** ―respondió él colocando a Erza en el futón ya listo sobre el tatami―, **además, creo que este jardín es privado.**

 **―Lo es** ―asintió Erza observando en silencio por un largo rato el hermoso jardín, y entonces, él, de manera repentina, le besó la frente y se despidió con una sonrisa antes de voltearse para dejar la habitación.

 **―Jellal, no te vayas…** ―dijo y él se detuvo―. **Ha-hazte responsable…** ―pidió en tono medio autoritario medio tímido.

El antiguo mago santo se volteó extrañado por esa última frase, solo para toparse con la imagen de una Erza cruzada de brazos, mirándolo con una expresión que le hizo contener la respiración, eso, sin contar la manera en que su yukata se abrió en ciertos lugares exponiendo más piel de la que él debería permitirse ver pero no tanta como la que le gustaría observar por el resto de su vida; y, aunque de verdad intentó que sus ojos no recorriesen el camino desde los dedos de su pie hasta sus cremosos muslos expuestos, ni que su mirada acariciase la piel expuesta en el amplio escote que se formó, no pudo.

 _Como el pecador que era miró, observó y deseó._

 **―Ven…** ―le llamó ella con una voz tan dulce como la miel y Jellal dio un paso hacia ella como si estuviese en un trance del que no podía ―ni quería― escapar―. **Si me trajiste hasta aquí hazte responsable…** ―la reina de las hadas estiró su mano, su cabello escarlata contrastaba majestuoso contra el blanco de las sabanas y Jellal dio un paso más, cuando estuvo a su alcance, Erza tomó entre sus puños la tela del ruedo de la yukata del maestro de Crime Sorcière.

 _Lo había capturado._

 **―Erza, yo…** ―Jellal se arrodilló junto al futón de la maga del re-equip y sus ojos se clavaron en los ambarinos de ella―, **no creo…** ―carraspeó―, **que sea correcto, tomaste mucho y…**

 **―¡Por eso!** ―le reclamó como una niña―. **Hazte responsable y quédate hasta que me duerma…** ―pidió con completa inocencia.

 **―¿Ah?**

 **―Tú dijiste que eras responsable por mi bienestar, así que quédate hasta que me duerma, ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy borrachita… no… ¡Estoy muy borracha!** ―exclamó con una exagerada actuación y estiró su mano para tomar la de él―. **¿Qué tal si me levanto y termino vagando por toda la posada?**

 **―¿Eh?**

Sus labios rosas formaron un puchero.

 **―Debes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma, para protegerme del alcohol que tomé…**

 **―¡Oh!**

 **―¿Jellal?** ―la joven le miró extrañada―. **¿Te pasa algo?**

 **―N-no… nada** ―tragó grueso esperando que las imágenes que pasaron por su mente se desvanecieran.

 _¡Oh, que pecador más vil era!_

¡Por supuesto que Erza no había pensado ni por un momento lo que él pensó!

 _¡Gran pecador!_

 **―¿Estás seguro?**

 **―S-sí, lo estoy** ―sonrió lo mejor que pudo―, **y me quedaré** ―le aseguró, sentándose como un vigía junto al lecho de Erza―. **Ahora acuéstate, te prometo que te cuidaré** ―Erza asintió con una gran sonrisa que exorcizó el pecado de lujuria de su mente, o al menos hasta que su mirada chocó de nuevo con el escote de ella―. **¡Y cobíjate!** ―le dijo poniéndole una colcha encima―. **¡Hace mucho frío hoy, puedes resfriarte con estas yukatas tan delgadas!**

 **―¿De verdad hace frío?** ―la pregunta de Erza fue acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa entre traviesa y emocionada.

 **―¡Sí, y mucho!**

 **―Entonces ven** ―la joven subió la colcha―, **metete tú también o te resfriarás.**

 **―¿Eh?** ―parpadeó varias veces para ubicarse.

 **―Ningún** **_"Eh"_ ni _"Ah"_ ni _"Oh",_ Jellal** ―su voz de mando lo hizo ponerse firme―. **¡Ven, así no te resfriarás tú tampoco!**

 **―No es ne-necesario…**

 **―¡Ven!** ―Erza tomó su mano antes de que él pudiese reaccionar y lo jaló hasta que cayó sobre el futón―. **Ya dijiste que hace mucho frío, y yo estaré borracha pero no soy una inconciente como para dejarte aquí pasando frío…** ―sonrió divertida y Jellal se empezó a preguntar si de verdad Erza estaba tan borracha como decía estar.

 _Pero al final no le importó._

Porque su peli-escarlata lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, muy cerca uno del otro en ese pequeño futón, y luego los cobijó a ambos, colocando su rostro sobre el pecho de él y soltando un gran suspiro de deleite.

 _Como si él fuese la más cómoda almohada que existiese en Earthland._

 **―Esto sí que es calidez…** ―sonrió abrazándose a él―. **¿No lo crees?**

Jellal tardó en responder por lo aturdido que se sentía al haber terminado en esa situación con Erza, sin embargo, cuando sintió la respiración de ella comenzar a regularse luego de otro bostezo, no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de alegría y acurrucar en sus brazos a la dueña de su corazón.

 **―Lo es…** ―susurró, Erza elevó su rostro a él con una sonrisa adormilada y Jellal no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besarla.

 _Despacio, con calma exquisita._

Como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para darse esas caricias gentiles que lograban agitarlos y serenarlos en lapsos irregulares que los hacían suspirar, los labios de Erza sabían al sake que había estado bebiendo, pero también a fresas y a pastel, lo que probablemente ella había estado comiendo en grandes cantidades mientras bebía.

 **―Jellal…** ―Erza sonrió contra los labios de él cuando se separaron por un momento―, **mejor quédate hasta que despierte…** ―se acercó a darle otro beso, besos de que sabían a menta fresca y eso era de cierta manera vigorizante―, **o pensaré que te soñé de nuevo… ¿Te quedarías? ¿Por favor?**

 **―Como tu órdenes…** ―suspiró, entendiendo qué, así como él soñaba con ella, ella también soñaba con él―. **Descansa, _Scarlet_ …** ―susurró a la mujer que ya se había quedado dormida con una plácida sonrisa.

Jellal observó el jardín tras la puerta y sonrió al ver el cielo nocturno, su plan de pasear bajo las estrellas no había salido como lo había planeado, pero sin duda había resultado mejor.

Estaba seguro que así sería pronto su vida.

 _…Viviendo, sonriendo, durmiendo, y despertando juntos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Animan a continuar escribiendo**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

Como ven, he utilizado todas las imágenes Jerza en las aguas termales que subió Mashima en su Twitter, hasta la de Erza costada en el futón porque… 7w7)r Awww… me siento tan bien escribiendo estas cosas. Espero a ustedes les haya gustado. Saludos,y ya que este es el primer fic que subo en este año…

 **¡FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO 2018!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por comentar**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. La Coincidencia En La Ventana

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Pues miren, cuando se trata del Jerza y el fluff soy una mujer fácil, muy fácil, en serio, ni me apena admitir que soy bien facilona, y, a pesar de que he estado sin ganas de escribir, al ver el **omake especial de Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest** en que sucedió parte de lo que están por leer, pues me invadió un espíritu de escritura que no pude contener. Así que pues, acá tienen... fluff y Jerza, basado en canon. Gracias por ese capitulo especial Mashima y Ueda Sensei. Gracias. **QwQ)b** Espero lo disfruten y ya saben, sus comentarios siempre animan al espíritu de escritura y evitan que se muera. **U,U**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Importante:** Este fic se ubicaría antes dee lo acontecido en el cap anterior.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : FT y FT100Y no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mashima Sensei. Yo solo uso a sus pjs para darles amor.

 **Disclaimer II** : Basado ligeramente en el Omake del tomo 3 de Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

«Pensamientos»

Dialogo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Circunstancia 2**

 **.**

 **La Coincidencia En La Ventana De La Cafetería**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La revista se sentía como evidencia en su mano.

 _Y por eso caminó más rápido._

Después de ver a Juvia practicar los besos en el espejo y de que le explicase lo que decía la revista y de que sé la diese con esas palabras que no dejaban de rondar su mente, intentó dejarlo pasar como una de las usuales locuras que sucedían en Fairy Tail, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era algo que tenía que ver con Juvia y su inagotable pasión por Gray, pero por alguna razón, en lugar de dejar la revista allí en el gremio, la llevó consigo a un pequeño santuario lejos de sus alocados compañeros.

 _De vez en cuando necesitaba un espacio calmado._

Especialmente si ese espacio calmado contaba con un perfecto té y un delicioso pastel de fresas.

La gran Titania aspiró hondo el aroma del té frente a ella y miró con ansias el pastel junto a su taza, esa era una de sus pastelerías favoritas precisamente por ese pastel; y, los lunes en especial ―cuando no estaba de misión―, solía ser su día para visitar esa cafetería, así como tenía horarios para las otras cafeterías y pastelerías de Magnolia.

 _En todo la Reina de las Hadas era organizada._

― **Huele delicioso...** ―suspiró antes de beber el primer sorbo de su té, la delicada bebida con sabor floral deleitó su lengua y calentó su garganta y su pecho haciéndola sonreír encantada por la sensación de paz que la embargó y volvió a suspirar al bajar la taza y escuchar el delicado sonido de la fina porcelana chocando entre sí.

 _Paz._

O al menos momentánea, pues apenas su visión periférica captó la revista que había dejado junto a su pastel, ciertos pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su mente.

― _ **Jellal**_ **...** ―susurró, y sintió esa sensación dichosa y a la vez atemorizante que la llenaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre o pensaba en él.

 _«¿Por qué Juvia lo mencionó a él?»_ Erza quitó la mirada de la revista y volvió a ver a su pastel decidida a comerlo pero de nuevo su atención volvió a la revista y en lugar de tomar el tenedor, su mano la traicionó y sujetó el objeto que le estaba causando incomodidad.

 _«Y que importa si a los hombres les atraen más las mujeres que saben besar...»_ Sus dedos dejaron pasar las páginas hasta que llegó al artículo del cuál le habló la maga de agua.

 _«¿Qué tiene que ver besar con... Je-Jel...?»_ Erza sintió calor en su cara y ni siquiera pudo terminar de pensar en el nombre de él, leyó las primeras líneas del artículo que versaban sobre seguridad al besar, buen aliento, no poner caras raras, cerrar los ojos al momento preciso y un sin sentido de cosas más, Erza cerró la revista aturdida con tanta bobería y tomó de su té de nuevo, sin embargo sus dedos evitaron que perdiera la página.

 _Consciente o inconscientemente, quería saber más._

 _«Un beso no tiene que ser tan problemático... cuando sucedió en la playa...»_ Erza se detuvo en ese pensamiento, porque ese pensamiento la estaba traicionando también, porque ese pensamiento, o más bien, recuerdo, le hacía ver que ella, Jellal y besar tenían mucho que ver.

 _Mucho, mucho que ver._

Comenzó a toser debido al recuerdo y a las emociones que vivió en ese momento, una de las jóvenes meseras la miró preocupada pero Erza negó necesitar ayuda con la cabeza y con toda su capacidad de guerrera evitó continuar tosiendo, miró a la revista de mala manera, comió un trozo de su pastel para intentar de dejar de pensar en eso y funcionó.

 _Por un par de segundos._

 _«Besar... Je-Jellal y yo... en ese tipo de relación...»_ Solo ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara más que en cualquier batalla, su mano casi suelta el tenedor plateado y su respiración se agitó.

 _«Una relación como esa...»_ Continuó su mente imaginando ese tipo de relación, la revista en su mano picaba y Erza volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

 _«Una relación con Jellal, yo quiero...»_ Una pequeña sonrisa tomó sus labios y sintió ese extraño miedo, de inmediato todo lo que comenzaba a tener sentido en su mente se congeló, sus manos se tensaron, arrugó el entrecejo y soltó la revista de forma despectiva a su lado en el banquillo en que estaba sentada.

― **Que tonterías estoy pensando...** ―dijo por lo bajo, como confesándose con su pastel que apenas había probado, una señal inequívoca de que algo le sucedía pues en circunstancias normales ya iría por su tercera rebanada de pastel.

 _Decidió arreglar esa situación._

Y por eso tomó con su tenedor un gran trozo lleno de la más suave crema y lo degustó por más tiempo del normal, si algo podía calmar su mente era el azúcar, la vainilla y las fresas.

 _¿Por qué, existía acaso algo más dulce y tentador que eso?_

 _«Besos...»_ Le contestó su mente.

 _«Un beso de Jellal»_ Aclaró su corazón con latidos acelerados.

― **Yo...** ―Erza tragó a como pudo el trozo de pastel, miró a la revista y recordó lo leído, recordó lo sucedido en cierta playa, pensó en el rostro de él, añoró su voz y cercanía y calidez, y entonces sus manos dejaron el tenedor, sujetaron en puños su falda tratando de calmar esos latidos, sus mejillas se calentaron, sus dedos jugaron entre sí y no pudo mentirse a sí misma al mirar su reflejo en la ventana que daba a la avenida― **quiero... yo...**

Los consejos de la revista volvieron a su mente mientras veía reflejado en el vidrio el anhelo verdadero de su corazón:

 _Acercarse lentamente._

 _Inclinar el rostro._

 _Ofrecer sus labios._

 _Cerrar los ojos._

Y...

 _Frio._

Eso fue lo que obtuvo.

El frio vidrio de la ventana la hizo abrir los ojos y si no se sentía ridícula por lo que acababa de hacer, sí que se llenó e vergüenza al ver quien la observaba totalmente extrañado al otro lado del frio vidrio que acababa de besar.

 _«¡J-Je-Jellal!»_ Solo su mente pudo pronunciar su nombre pues sus labios quedaron congelados contra el vidrio.

 _«¡QUE SEA MI IMAGINACIÓN! ¡QUE SEA MI IMAGINACIÓN!»_

― **¿Er-Erza?** ―le dijo el Jellal que definitivamente no era imaginario―. **¿Qué estás hacien...?**

― **¡N-no pre-preguntes!** ―pudo articular y no necesitaba ver su reflejo para ver que su cara estaba al rojo vivo.

― **No** ―la voz de él, aún opacada por el vidrio, la hizo ponerse más nerviosa―. **Acaso tú...**

― **¡QUE NO PREGUNTES!** ―salió un chillido nada normal en ella y lo inusual de esa acción y la pena que sentía la hicieron taparse el rostro y luego dejar por fin la ventana y ocultarse entre sus brazos y la mesa.

 _«¿¡Q-qué debe de estar pensando de mí...!? ¿¡Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él quien me viese be-bes...!?»_ La mortificación crecía tanto a cada segundo que pensó que se desmayaría.

 _«¿¡Por qué la tierra no me traga!? Nada puede ser peor que esto...?»_

― **¿Erza? ¿Estás bien?**

 _Okey._

Se había equivocado.

 _La situación había empeorado._

Si Jellal pensó en toda su caballerosidad y corazón de oro que entrar a la cafetería a hablarle le ayudaría, pues se había equivocado.

Erza se ocultó más entre sus brazos.

El ahora libre ex fugitivo miró al pequeño nido de cabello escarlata, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero si entendía que acababa de suceder algo que había hecho que Erza se sintiese avergonzada, y obviamente tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en la ventana; así que, podía continuar preguntándole que le sucedía; o, intentar mejorar la situación.

 _Serle de ayuda de alguna amanera._

No tardó en decidirse.

― **Me alegra encontrarte aquí** ―comenzó, luego de sentarse en la banca frente a ella―, **iba hacia Fairy Tail a consultarte sobre una extraña espada que encontramos en una misión** ―el pequeño nido de cabello escarlata se removió un poco―. **Y... bueno, también tenía hambre, así que ¿te molesta si pido algo para mí también? No conozco esta cafetería, ¿qué me aconsejas pedir?** ―no hubo respuesta y Jellal, que enfrentaba diariamente a magia oscura, sintió miedo de estar imponiendo su molesta presencia―. **Aunque si prefieres estar sola...**

 _«¿Quiero estar sola?»_ Se cuestionó a sí misma la apenada joven y la respuesta solo podía ser una.

― **E-el té...** ―la voz de Erza apenas fue audible pero le dio esperanzas al mago―, **el té de jazmín es m-muy b-bueno...** ―el pequeño nido de sedoso y tentador cabello escarlata se despejó y Jellal por fin fue capaz de ver unos brillantes ojos café y unas mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas semi ocultas entre el escondite de sus brazos.

― **Ya veo** ―Jellal no notó la sonrisa que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus labios, una sonrisa y una mirada que cualquiera que las viese las describirían como tiernas y llenas de cariño y de muchos sentimientos más, justo como la describirían las meseras que observaban con mejillas rojas lo que ocurría en esa mesa―. **¿Y para comer?**

― **Tarta de manzana** ―dijo sin titubeos, más confiada al ver la sonrisa de Jellal, una sonrisa en la que no había extrañeza ni burla, ni nada de las terribles cosas que pensaba iba a ver, al parecer Jellal estaba dispuesto a no solo no hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino también de hacer como si no hubiese pasado y no dejarla hundirse en su vergüenza.

Lo hacía por ella, para tranquilizarla.

 _Para ayudarla._

Para protegerla hasta de sus propias tonterías.

Erza no combatió la calidez que llenó su corazón.

― **Vaya,** ―dijo divertido―, **pensé que me recomendarías el pastel de fresas.**

― **Lo haría pero** ―Erza se sentó correctamente y agregó con una voz llena de cariño que ella no notó pero a Jellal le aceleró el corazón―, **sé que a ti te gustan más las manzanas y las tartas, y quiero que disfrutes lo que te gusta...**

Jellal no supo que corresponder por un largo rato, solo se quedó observándola como el tesoro que era para él.

Las meseras apenas pudieron contener sus suspiros.

― **Y yo pensé que...** ―dijo por fin Jellal, sus mejillas estaban cálidas, tan cálidas como la sensación en su corazón―, **pensé que querías monopolizar todo el pastel de fresas del país.**

Erza rió.

 _Y con esa risa la tensión e incomodidad entre ambos desapareció por completo._

Si era sincera consigo misma, lo único que quería monopolizar en ese momento era el tiempo de él y...

 _«A Jellal...»_

Pensó, y miró de reojo la revista junto a ella.

 _«Tal vez...»_

No, no era un tal vez. Estaba segura.

 _...Necesitaría de esos consejos en el futuro..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Animan a continuar escribiendo**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Sinceramente, este omake ni siquiera está traducido aún y todo lo que pongo acá es con mi japonés básico, si algo difiera al omake, pues ya saben por qué fue. xDD Lo primero que hice con ese omake fue ver como entenderlo, luego colorearlo y no fue suficiente, así que ¡PAM! Fanfic para el pueblo. :x Perdón por ser así... los amo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. NwN/ Ya saben, sus comentarios son valiosos.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Personas adorables que comentan con cuenta os respondo por PM:

Estaba revisando y estos reviews ya los contesté hace tiempo, por si acaso se quedan esperando una respuesta en estos días y piensan que no lo hice, y aparte, como no me di cuenta, a algunos les volví a responder, me disculpo por el spam. DDD:

 **Cristian David.**

 **Gabe Logan.**

 **Bluewater14.**

 **Annia Scarlet.**

 **Rafaelaprado22.**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29.**

 **Takedigi.**

 **Not My Phone.**

 **MinSul6011.**

Personas adorables que comentan sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Que pkdora esperando lemon. xD Pero bueno, algunos fics pierden el encanto con el lemon, por eso prefiero dejarlos sin él. Gracias por leer y comentar. NwN/

 **Guest 2 : **Waaa~ Me hiciste muy feliz con tu comentario. Soy feliz escribiendo Jerza y que digan que nací para esto me da... ASDFDASDGHJ... Mil gracias QwQ.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por comentar**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
